


maybe we're (not) meant to be alone

by aortaxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Unprotected Sex, i mean . only Minimal plot lmao, not used but Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aortaxx/pseuds/aortaxx
Summary: set in the boruto era!!! kakashi comes back from a mission that left him in a bad mental state and accidentally wakes up gai when he comes home... his lover refuses to believe him when he says he's fine and comforts him by taking his mind off all bad things





	maybe we're (not) meant to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been in kakagai hell lately............. just wanted to write a small piece for how i imagine them to Work in the boruto era because kakashi (despite Literally having worked as hokage over a decade) 100% is still on active duty, but luckily it's not as bad as it used to be because now he has gai who can bring him down from such a bad shock in a way that they have established as effective and not dangerous (aka sex with some light bdsm hehe) so here you go and enjoy!

Kakashi really and truly wished coming back from ugly missions would become easier over the years as one would expect it to be as time passes— that the blood would lose its intense color and smell and ability to make him want to claw himself out of his own skin. But it never changes and he still struggles to get it out from under his nails. He doesn’t make _himself_ bleed anymore in return for _them_ (whoever loses their life to him, really), but he now has another body (and heart) to wound.

Its name is Maito Gai and even if his heart was more damaged than Kakashi’s own, it’s so much stronger than his. It has taken more beatings (some of Kakashi himself) over the years that Kakashi is still astonished that it hasn’t collapsed under the pressure of _everything_ (like his father’s). It might skip a few beats from time to time as an aftermath of the war and Gai’s dumb heroism as Kakakshi calls it, but he loves it nonetheless. It works hard for both of them, sometimes almost promises to beat for Kakashi when his own feels like it’s going to burst or shrivel or just _die_—

“Kakashi?”

He hasn’t noticed that he had left the bathroom door open. Like a child caught red-handed, he turns off the water and is met with a sleep-drunken Gai (which was also a rare sight), but it was way past midnight and Kakashi wasn’t supposed to be back for at least three days, but here he is. He always ends up where people don’t expect (or want) him.

“… Did I wake you? Sorry, my bad.”

He mumbles over it as if he isn’t still on the verge of a panic attack and thinking about how he killed a couple of hours ago and how Gai’s eyes suddenly look like he’s the softest thing they have ever seen. But they have been together for long enough now that Gai is easily able to tell when Kakashi is balancing the edge of self-destruction and destruction of others— which is also why he doesn’t _leave_ like some part of Kakashi wishes he would.

“No need to apologize, my love. Do you need anything?”

It’s so incredibly sincere that it almost makes Kakashi sick because kindness feels like what he deserves least right now. But he can also tell by the way his lover’s eyes watch him carefully that Gai knows that he is about to lie. And he’s proven right as he slowly shakes his head and Gai doesn’t move a single inch.

“How was your mission?”

“… Successful.”

Successful has become a synonym for successful _but_ traumatizing. Successful, _but_ he wishes it hadn’t been at times. Of course, Gai knows that too as he limped into the bathroom (that damn leg) and stands right by him, side pressed to side already before Kakashi can open his mouth again. The sudden warmth scared him for a moment and he flinched, but not away. He had pushed Gai’s warmth away for so long before he got a true taste of it— and now that he got it, Kakashi feels like he would wither away like a plant without sunlight if he lost it again.

“I missed you, my love.”

The words make his throat feel tight and his eyes burn as they choke emotion out of him— before Gai, he never had anyone to come home to, no one to tell him that he was _missed_ as a person and not just as a tool for the village and its missions. That is probably why those words disarm him in a way nothing else could as he feels Gai’s strong arm curl around his hips and his body instinctively gives in.

“Kiss me.”

He asks for it because he’s scared of what else he would ask of Gai if he didn’t shut up and thankfully his lover obliged him right away. It’s tender and cautious at first, but Kakashi is quick to dig his nails into the other shinobi’s biceps, the rush of adrenaline from his earlier fight suddenly coming back to him as Gai bites his bottom lip (luckily not enough to make him bleed even if he deserved the pain). Even as he pulls away panting, it’s clear that the lines between Gai’s eyebrows are telling him that he’s still worried and Kakashi _hates_ to put Gai’s mind in such a state of disarray. He doesn’t say anything, but when Kakashi starts to tug him towards their bedroom again, it’s clear that it’s not something he wants to discuss verbally.

Post-mission sex could usually go different ways: either it was okay and they made tender sex that spelled out how much they missed each other or it was like this. ‘_Like this_’ meaning that Kakashi needs to get out of his own head, needs Gai all around him and not think of anything but the pleasure and _Gai_. His lover really knows him well, Kakashi thinks as Gai breaks out the red rope Kakashi likes so much and he can only give a small nod for Gai to _understand_. Understand that Kakashi just wants to be out of control for some small amount of time and let Gai call the shots so he doesn't have to think about anything at all (and especially not the mission).

“Would you prefer to be on your back or your stomach, love?”

Kakashi’s hands are already tied and he quickly recognizes the set as one of the strongest knots they have ever been taught— of course Kakashi could get out of it, but not in a timeframe in which Gai wouldn’t notice and tighten them again. That means it’s safeword or nothing tonight. He moves onto his stomach because he cannot bear to look Gai in the face when he feels like this, too scared he might break if he did.

Gai hums in consideration, admiring Kakashi’s already naked form for a moment (and Kakashi almost forgot that Gai had been sleeping before he got here) with a concentration that made Kakashi’s thighs tense. He feels Gai’s teeth in his shoulder and he’s already making noises— he hates to be whiny like that because it’s embarrassing and he wishes he was gagged, so he asks but…

“I’m sorry, my love. I have already tied you and you need your voice. You know how much I like to hear you during our love-making.”

_Love-making_, Gai calls even this. Even if it’s just Kakashi being pathetic and losing his grip on reality and himself, but Kakashi doesn’t ask again. He tries to remain quiet, but Gai already has two fingers in him and he can’t even bite his hands because they’re tied. Luckily he feels his thoughts coming to a halt as soon as he feels Gai’s hard-on pressed against his thigh, the drops of pre-cum rubbing onto his skin almost blisteringly hot. It makes him gasp and he swears that he can _hear_ Gai smile because Gai’s dick is big and thick and _good_, just like him—

And suddenly, the head of Gai’s cock is pressed against his hole and Kakashi tenses in anticipation (which Gai of course, notices), thus his lover rubs soothing circles into his hipbones while trying his best to make Kakashi relax and Kakashi truly wishes he could just grab the other man and sink down on that wonderful cock, but instead forces himself to take deep breaths and relax.

“Good, that’s it. You’re doing so well, Kakashi.”

The reassuring talk also makes heat bloom on Kakashi’s cheek because he doesn’t like when Gai coddles him like this, but when he’s weak and vulnerable and drunk with desire like this, he always lets him. Eventually Gai decides that he’s relaxed enough and gently presses forward and Kakashi doesn’t even bother trying to suppress the loud moan falling from his lips as the head just pops in and how smooth it slides from there (thanks to the tons of lube Gai always insists on using) and makes Kakashi’s knees feel like they’re on the verge of giving out.

“Fuck… It’s _ridiculous_ how big you are, gods…”

Gai just chuckles behind him, but it’s strained because Kakashi knows that he has been hard ever since Kakashi first led him to the bedroom and his hands are trembling against Kakashi’s sides— that’s usually a pretty big indicator that he’s just as impatient as Kakashi, but he just has the most magnificent self-control of anyone Kakashi knows. He even tries to wiggle his hips back to just get Gai to _move_, but the man remains still like steel.

“Gai, _come on_—“

“Patience, my love. Let me savor how you feel first.”

Kakashi hates him and this is one of those moments in which he wishes that Gai would be a little bit more selfish, but he isn’t (never has been). So instead Kakashi waits until Gai deems it appropriate to move and he’s rewarded with a sharp thrust aimed right at his prostate that fills him up in a way that pushes all other thoughts out of his brain and makes his body dumbly move backwards to chase that intense feeling. But Gai instead pulled out again almost all the way, right to the head that caught onto the rim of Kakashi’s hole and he positively _keens_ at the stretch.

He can hear Gai’s labored breathing as he speeds up his thrusts and fucks Kakashi into the mattress and it’s pure _bliss_ as Gai just continues to fuck him into another state of mind— one that slacks Kakashi’s jaw and makes his legs give out at some point, so that Gai has to hold him up and yet he doesn’t slow down one bit. But it’s so good to just get fucked stupid and only concentrate on how warm Gai’s body feels against his own and how deep his lover drives his cock into him until it almost leaves Kakashi sobbing with pleasure.

It doesn’t take long until he’s close and he can tell that Gai isn’t too far off either (because he always starts whispering sweet nothings into Kakashi’s skin when he’s close) but Kakashi never wants it to stop— yet all that he can do is let Gai bruise his hips right before Kakashi cums fast and hard. It’s always a bit overwhelming, especially when Gai cums _after_ him (which is almost always) and just fucks him through it, his body slack and only held up by Gai’s strong arms, but Kakashi likes it. Even when Gai cums inside of him and Kakashi’s sore throat manages to get out another raspy moans, it feels intense but so _good_.

“And onto the second round.”

“… Second round? Gai, what do you mea—“

And now Gai just flips him over onto his back and Kakashi can feel that he’s lying in his own sticky cum where he came onto the sheets earlier, but he barely has time to complain as Gai spreads his legs and slides right back into Kakashi’s wet hole, effectively using his own cum as lube and Kakashi is sure he’s seeing stars from how much he felt in that moment. He gasps when he feels that Gai is still just as rock-hard as he was before while Kakashi’s cock just twitched weakly at the sudden stimulation and if he thought he was in another dimension before, this was another universe entirely.

“You know our safeword, Kakashi. You can use it anytime, but you know that too.”

It’s strangely confident, but Kakashi can’t even form another thought as Gai resumes a steady pace again, just abusing Kakashi’s battered prostate even more. This time though, he can see Gai’s face and it’s weirdly concentrated, yet he was sending Kakashi’s mind reeling with just a few moves of his hips and he wouldn’t be surprised if he started crying from how much it is (yet he didn’t want to call his safeword because it was abuse of the best kind).

“You’re a damn… _machine_, do you know tha…­— Ah!”

His cock jerks again at the sudden halt, Gai keeping him in place with his cock buried all the way inside and now he’s so glad that he’s on his back so he can spare himself the embarrassment of just _collapsing_ under the intense feeling of fullness. A few small thrusts allow him to catch his breath a little bit, but the wet noises that fill the air when Gai moved made his cheeks flush so much that he wished he could disappear into thin air— he couldn’t even cover his face because his hands are still bound and Gai doesn’t seem in any rush to pick up his pace again.

“You’re going to be... the _death_ of me, I swear…”

That makes Gai chuckle again, kissing the calf of Kakashi’s left leg which he was holding up over his shoulder now to switch up the angle a little and Kakashi can only throw his head back when Gai pulls out and slides in until he bottoms out once more. His own cock was almost fully hard again from the continued pleasure and Kakashi wanted to touch himself so badly to just _cum again_, but he couldn’t and Gai certainly wouldn’t unless he begged for it, because this was _Gai_ they’re talking about.

“I didn’t see you for so long. It’s only right that I get to enjoy you properly.”

Kakashi wishes he could bite Gai or at least kiss him to shut him up, but Gai is _insufferable_ once Kakashi gives him such power over him and he considers trying to undo the knot on his wrists, but then his lover picks his pace up again and that thought leaves as promptly as it came. He moans again instead, helplessly and hopefully all the same because he wishes Gai would never stop fucking him but at the same time he knows that his body will not be able to muster up the energy for another orgasm after this, which he is fine with— he already feels like he will pass out after this one, anyways.

“I’m close, love…— Do you want me to touch you?”

Kakashi didn’t even have to think twice about that, agreeing wildly as his hips bucked up and his cock leaked as soon as Gai wrapped his hand around him, just tight enough for Kakashi to fuck up into it and he really wishes he could grip the sheets right now, but all he can do is push back into whatever Gai was giving to him. He’s moaning and thrashing under his lover because he’s sure that he’ll go insane if he won’t cum soon— and then Gai cums inside of him and it’s sticky and _hot_ and all that Kakashi needed to shoot his own load over his lover’s hand with a loud, almost wounded noise.

Gai still insists on fucking him through it, but a lot gentler this time. Kakashi’s prostate feels positively wrecked and so does his cock and Kakashi is almost sure that he felt a tear roll down the side of his face from how _much_ it was. But Gai is gentle as he wipes the tear away and carefully unties Kakashi’s hands, massaging into the prints they left on his wrists to get the circulation going again before bringing them up to his face and kissing them as well.

“I will get a damp towel for you, love. We can properly clean up in the morning. I know you must be tired.”

Tired is truly an understatement, Kakashi finds, but he just nods wordlessly as he sinks back into the pillow and has to fight to keep his eyes open, not yet ready to sleep without Gai by his side. And even after Gai wiped down both of them, Kakashi wills his eyes to stay open for a little longer, right until he feels Gai’s warm weight against his back and a strong arm curl around his waist once again and he feels like he needs to say _something_…—

“No need for that, love. We can talk tomorrow. Let us just rest now. I love you.”

And Kakashi just breathes in shakily, nodding enough so Gai can feel it in the dark and as he nuzzles backwards into the warm curve of his lover’s body, he feels Gai’s heart beat against the skin of his back— reminded once more of how he wasn’t _alone_ anymore and for the first time in weeks, he sleeps without having a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i hope you enjoyed it and maybe leave a kudo or a comment if you did, it'd mean the world to me! thank you for reading and have a nice day <3


End file.
